My Life Would Suck Without You
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: After a bad date with Scott, Kate begins to think about the past weeks of her life and if she made the right decision


Kate Spencer had just finished her date with Scott Tucker. She couldn't have been more surprised how it turned. She learned that Scott was completely different from his problem in pretty much every way. Unfortunately that also included the romance department. Where John was perfectly smooth, Scott was very clumsy and not very romantic at all.

She turned on the radio in her car and listened to the song _Not Meant To Be _by Theory of a Deadman. Yeah that described her and Scott perfectly. They weren't meant to be. After the song ended, _Thinking of You _by Katy Perry came on. That song described her as well. She had spent the whole date thinking of John. Particularly the line "How do I get better once I've had the best" stuck out to her. She realized that she should have never let him go. Their relationship was based on a lie but she should've fixed it instead of ending it.

She continued to listen to the radio and _Never Too Late_ by Three Days Grace came on. The song made her think that maybe it was too late. After all she was the one that made John Tucker monogamous. She was the one that made John Tucker fall in love. Maybe he still loved her.

She began to drive to the house of John Tucker. As she drove, _Thunder _by Boys Like Girls played.

"Did Carrie take over this radio station in an attempt to get me back together with John?" Kate said to herself.

John Tucker sat inside his room. It was the one night that he didn't have a date. He had just finished a shower and took out his Ipod. He put it on shuffle and _Here Without You _by 3 Doors Down played. The song described how he felt about Kate. He was alone without her. It had been two weeks since they broke up. He should've been mad at her but he couldn't be. He tried dating several other girls but none of them did anything for him. He couldn't help it. He was still in love with Kate. It was followed by another 3 Doors Down song: _Let Me Be Myself._ He felt like he could only be himself around Kate. He knew that she was supposed to pretend to be his perfect girl but in reality she was his perfect girl. The night on the yacht where she wasn't getting tips from the other girls was the best date of his life. That night he had seen the real Kate.

He had just gotten dressed when he heard the doorbell ring. It was probably Scott home from his date with Kate. He couldn't have been more jealous of his brother. He went down the stairs and opened the door. He was surprised to see Kate standing there.

"Scott's not here right now." John said.

"I didn't come here to see Scott." Kate said. "I came here because I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay what did you want to talk about?" John asked.

"I've really been thinking about what happened two weeks ago." Kate said.

"And?" John asked.

"I don't think I should have broken up with you." Kate finished.

John was shocked. Maybe Kate loved him as much as he loved her. She had come along way since being the shy girl that worked in the restaurant. He looked at her outfit: A blue jacket that was covering her wet T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Scott must've spilled a drink on her. He needed to teach his brother how to be smooth. But it wasn't her body that made him interested in her.

"John, did you hear me?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I was just taking everything in." John remarked. "I haven't really been able to stop thinking about you."

"So are you willing to take me back?" Kate asked.

"Kate I could have ten girlfriends and not be as happy as I was with you." John said. "Besides you're the most popular girl in school and to date the only girl to dump me. I feel lucky to have you."

"So what should we do right now?" Kate asked.

"Well you look like you could use some new clothes." John said. "Why don't we head to your house? Maybe we can do something else I've never done, meet the parents."

"There's just one." Kate said. "I'll drive."

"And that's something that I like about you. You have confidence now." John said as he headed out to her car.

Kate got into the car and started to drive. _Best I Ever Had _by Drake was playing. "Why is it that every song I listen to seems incredibly relevant?" John asked

"So that's been happening to you, too." Kate said. "It's really weird but I kind of like it. I feel like I'm in a Disney movie right now."

"Well Disney movies always have happy endings so it's not a bad kind of feeling." John said. "I think I've seen every Disney movie known to man. I dated this girl with a little brother that loved to watch them."

Kate pulled into her driveway. "Here we are." She said. "Okay my mom is very attractive. Try not to be too surprised."

"Okay." John said as he got out of the car.

Kate unlocked and opened the door. She led him in.

"Mom! I'm home!" She shouted.

Lori Spencer walked into the living room. "How was the date, honey?" She said.

"Wow" John said. "I can see where Kate gets her good looks from."

"Mom, this is John Tucker." Kate introduced.

Lori took her daughter and whispered to her. "I thought you were dating his brother."

"Yeah, that didn't work out." She whispered back. Then she spoke aloud. "I need to get changed."

Kate walked off to her room, leaving John and Lori alone.

"So John, tell me what you like about my daughter." Lori said.

"Well this might sound cliché but I really like her personality. She's nothing like any of the other girls I've dated." John said.

"That's definitely a good answer." Lori said. "So tell me, have you slept with her."

"Miss Spencer, I love your daughter." John said. "I don't care when I sleep with her. But I do plan on waiting until she's ready."

"Well I don't care if you sleep together, as long as you're both willing." Lori said. "Also if you do, don't leave before she wakes up."

"I understand. That's one thing I would never to do to a girl." John said.

Kate walked on wearing a blue dress.

"That looks amazing on you." John commented.

"Thanks, so it's still early, I was thinking we could see a movie." Kate said.

"Sure" John said. "And Kate I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"My life would suck without you." He said.


End file.
